France
.00 |Selection process =Internal selection | Appearances = 5 (1 finals) |Debut = #1 |Best result = 10th (#1) |Worst result = Last (SF) (#2) }} France has participated in the GreatVision Song Contest five times, debuting in the first edition. Selection From the 1st edition, they choose their entry internally but France 2 discussed and said " We have a project for hold a National Selection for the next editions. " This project was held for the 4th edition, where Léa Castel won the first edition with "Amazone" and get the right to perform in Barcelona. After the flop of the NS, it's more likely to France now to choose their entry internally. History of France in GreatVision Song Contest GreatVision Song Contest 1 In the month of May 2017, France was interested to join the contest. They chose Louane internally as their representative with the song Nos Secrets. She performed on the first semi final, acheiving a 7th place in this semi with 178 points and therefore, let France access to the Grand Final. In the Grand Final, she performed on the 2nd spot, and acheived the only ( to date ) top 10 and the best result from France finishing with a 10th place with 192 points. GreatVision Song Contest 2 After the top 10 from last edition, France confirmed again with an internal selection. They chose Vianney and his song Je m'en vais to represent them. He performed on the second semi final but didn't qualify, finishing last of his semi with 20 points. GreatVision Song Contest 3 France confirmed again for the 3rd edition with an internal selection. Claudio Capéo was chosen by France 2 to perform in Athens with the song Riche. He performed in the first semi final but however, it wasn't enough to qualify and finished 18th of his semi with 70 points. GreatVision Song Contest 4 France decided to held a NS called " Le meilleur choix pour GVSC " but it flopped. They chose Léa Castel ( winner of the 2 votes from the NS ) with the song Amazone to represent France in Barcelona. She qualified reaching the 10th place with 141 points and therefore, acheived the second qualifing from France in 4 editions. She finished in the 21st place of the Final, with 150 points. GreatVision Song Contest 5 Even if the NS flopped lat edition, France still hold their NS. If it flopped, France will not held the NS anymore and will choose their entry internally again. It was decided to be Najoua Belyzel with her song Luna to represent France in the fifth edition. Sadly, she didn't qualified acheiving a 13th place with 121 points. GreatVision Song Contest 6 The artist and song will be selected internally. They chose DJ Snake featuring Lauv to represent France in the sixth edition with their song called A Different Way. They will compete in the second part of the first semi final. They didn't qualify, ending in 17th place with 91 points. GreatVision Song Contest 7 The artist will be chosen through Destination GreatVision. 10 juries had been chosen. After a big show, ... was the winner of the National Selection with the song .... Contestants 'Table key' : Winner : Second place : Third place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify for the final or disqualified : Last place : Did not compete